Living As A Muggle
by Princess-Anastaja
Summary: On Hold! When Hermione's parents don't want her to be a witch, she leaves Hogwarts and goes to a muggle school. But she loves her parents. Doesn't she? Please R&R!
1. Bye

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: Sorry some people may be OOC (Out Of Character).  
  
"Guys I can't take this anymore. Magic is fun and everything, but my parents really want me to be normal, and they want me to go to college, and become a dentist or doctor or something normal." Said Hermione.  
  
"What about what you want Hermione?" Asked Ron with sad eyes.  
  
"I want to live normal, in some way, I suppose, also."  
  
"But Herms, we'll miss you so much if you leave." Pleaded Harry.  
  
"Guys, I know, I'll miss you so much too, but I have to do this. It's not like I have anything planned for a future in the wizarding world." Hermione continued. "If I go to a muggle school, I could get into a muggle college, and be a muggle doctor. My mum doesn't want me to be a healer; she wants me to do something that a muggle would do. She's never said it, but I know she isn't really proud of me being a witch. She knows I could do better. I know I could do better."  
  
"Herms, if you want to go to a muggle school, I'm all for it, if you are. But I'll miss you loads." Said Harry.  
  
Ron didn't say anything; he just looked at his feet and nodded.  
  
"But," Harry continued, "You have to owl us every single week to tell us what's going on!"  
  
"I will. I'll miss you guys dreadfully. Hey! Oooh! Maybe we can all meet at the burrow this winter. Can you guys leave for Christmas holidays and go to the burrow?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron looked up doubtfully. "Well, mum and dad are going to Romania to visit Charlie, and the twins will be working on getting their joke shop running in Diagon Alley. Percy will be- Oh who cares where Percy will be. All I know is, he won't be there, and Ginny already told mum she doesn't want to go home this winter because she wants to stay with her new boyfriend at Hogwarts. Only Merlin knows where Bill will be."  
  
"Well that's alright, mate." Said Harry. "We can all stay at the burrow ourselves this summer. We're 17, I think we're old enough to not need baby- sitters."  
  
Ron looked thoughtful for a moment, then his face twisted into a smirk. "Yeah!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Great, so I'll meet you guys at The Leaky Cauldron 5 days before Christmas?" Hermione asked. "Then we can floo to the burrow from there, and we'll be all set."  
  
"Right." Said Harry.  
  
"Right." Muttered Ron.  
  
"I'll miss you guys so much, and yes Harry, I do promise to owl every week." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, at least some books in the muggle world you haven't read, you could read now." Ron teased. Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Or did you read all of those too?"  
  
She slapped him playfully on the arm. "You know what?" Hermione asked. "I did actually read the whole children's section of the muggle library when I was little, but there leaves no room for teasing, Weasley. I should tease you for being able to count the number of books you read on your fingers!"  
  
"Hey!" Ron said. "I have read more than 10 books. Lets see. There was err." Ron lo0oked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, there was. Err. Umm. Magical Me! Yes! I read that dreadful book by Gilderoy Lockhart in 2nd year! So there!"  
  
"You've still got nine books to go, Weasley." Hermione teased. "Owl me when you figure them out."  
  
"Alright 'Mione," Harry said, "See you at winter. I'll owl letters to your mum and dad and have them give them to you. Ron too."  
  
"Ok, See you guys." Hermione said.  
  
She leaned forward and pulled Harry into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Then she did the same to Ron, but Ron went red and turned his face away.  
  
She turned to walk away, but Harry called after her.  
  
"Oh and 'Mione? If any guys give you trouble, just tell me where they live and they won't see another day, because I'll AK them!"  
  
"Harry if any guys give me any trouble I wouldn't tell you because you wouldn't believe me!" Hermione said.  
  
"That's not true!" Harry exclaimed. "I'll believe you, I'll just think doubt this guy is real!"  
  
"Hey! That's totally unfair! You think guys don't like me?" Hermione asked. "I'll proove you wrong!"  
  
Hermione could have sworn she heard Ron growl when she said that.  
  
"Alright Herms. You do that." Harry teased.  
  
"Bye guys." She kissed them both on the cheek again and left Diagon Alley, back into The Leaky Cauldron, where she meet her parents, and drove to a muggle school to enroll her.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Soz this chappie is so short! Then next one will be longer, that is, if you want me to write another one. Please review and tell me if you think I should or not. Also review if you have any questions, comments, suggestions too! Lol..no need to be pushy but I now understand why so many authors on her love reviews! It makes you feel better, even if it is somebody telling you how to improve your story. Then when you improve your story, theres another person who likes it! Woo Hoo! Lolz..now I'm babbling. Moral of the story: Please review!  
  
O Rite! For those who don't know (AK: Avada Kedavra(sp??)- That's the unforgivable killing curse.  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


	2. You Know It

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter people and all that stuff. I'm not cool enough(  
  
Hermione and her parents drove to her old muggle school. The one she went to before she went to Hogwarts. She was on the verge of tears, because she really didn't want to leave Harry and Ron.  
  
'Damn mum and dad! I don't want to leave Hogwarts. I don't care if I lose their respect. It's my life and I should be able to choose.' Hermione took of her safety belt to talk to her mum.  
  
"Mum, dad. Listen I-" she began.  
  
"Hermione dear, we're so proud of you for going back to this school, and leaving your magic school. You know how your father and I feel about the lord. Magic isn't real." Her mother made gestures with her hands.  
  
"Yes it is real mum! I'll show you!" Hermione took the scrunchie out of her hair, and took her wand out of her pocket to do a simple levitation spell. "Wingard-"  
  
"No!" Hermione's mother grabbed the wand from her hand and the scrunchie from the other, while her father swerved the car on accident. "Never, ever do that again, Hermione! I won't let you!" Her mother snapped her wand in two.  
  
"MUM!" Hermione screamed. "NO!!"  
  
Her mum handed her back two pieces of wood, while Hermione's eyes formed tears.  
  
"It's for the best sweetie." Her mum stared back to the front.  
  
Hermione stuck them back into her purse. "No it's not. I hate you guys. I don't care if it's for your honor or not. I want to go back to Hogwarts now!"  
  
"No, Hermione. Your going to a normal school." Her mother threw the scrunchie out of the window.  
  
"I will not. I'll go live with Ron at the burrow or something. Mrs. Weasley said I'm always welcome there!" Hermione sat back, defiantly.  
  
"Your underage! You can't leave us, legally, until your 18 years old!" Her father shouted, then he reached down and turned the music on. "I will hear no more on this subject!"  
  
Hermione cleared her eyes, put on a bit more black eyeliner and lip-gloss, and threw them back into her purse.  
  
They drove all the way to the Muggle School in silence. When they got there Hermione got out of the car before her parents and slammed the door closed.  
  
Her parents got out and handed Hermione some school supplies. "Let's go and get your schedule, Hermione." Her father put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me." She shrugged her dad's hand off of her shoulder. "I will talk to Harry and Ron. I know how to summon Hedwig without my wand, and she comes every time. Hell, I'll drive to The Leaky Cauldron, get to Diagon Alley, and buy my own owl and talk to Harry and Ron. I'll talk to Dumbledore, I have ways."  
  
"Are you threatening us, 'Mione?" Her father and mother started walking towards the school.  
  
"You know it." Hermione said, while following them.  
  
"We'll have none of that, pumpkin. Next year you can do whatever you want. For now, you're stuck with us." Her dad opened the main entrance to the school, and walked in, followed by her mother. Hermione sauntered in after them, followed by the eyes of many of the students and whispers saying 'Who is that girl?' and 'What A hottie.' Hermione blushed in spite of the situation.  
  
"'Mione!" Somebody shrieked from down the hall. Hermione looked around and tried to find the voice, but didn't have a hard time, because it just kept shrieking her name. Finally she spotted the person who had been calling her. Her near perfect friend, Ariel. Ariel had Blonde hair and blue eyes. If she were in the wizarding world somebody would have mistaken her for a veela. "Oh my gosh, 'Mione, what are you doing here?" Ariel ran over to where Hermione was.  
  
"Ariel!" Hermione said as she hugged her friend. "Well, mum and dad don't want me to go to my boarding school in Scotland anymore." Hermione never told her friend that she was a witch.  
  
"Bummer. I mean, bummer for you. I'm so happy!" Ariel squealed and hugged Hermione.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Hermione Granger?" A tall, attractive, dark haired boy called to her.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione thought he looked a bit familiar.  
  
"Hermione. It's me! Daniel!" He said, looking at her like she was mad.  
  
"Daniel? That little scrawny boy who used to get beat up all the time?" Hermione looked him over. He was most certainly not scrawny anymore.  
  
He nodded. "It's so good to see you back, 'Mione!" Everyone in her muggle school always called her 'Mione. Daniel walked over to Hermione and hugged her. "You changed loads yourself, 'Mione!" He looked her over, then hugged her again. "Great to see you!"  
  
Hermione blushed again, but ignored the comment he made. "It's great to see you all, but I have to go and get my schedule." Hermione pulled out of the embrace and started to retreat back to her parents, but they heard a shriek from above. They all looked up and saw a snowy white owl. Most girls squealed and held onto the boyfriends, some kids were amazed, and some were confused. The snowy owl went over to Hermione and sat on her shoulder and pecked her cheek twice, gently.  
  
"Hedwig!" Hermione squealed happily, then untied the parchment from its leg. Hermione opened the letter and read it to herself.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How is our favourite witc- Erg! Ron is so stupid. I can't believe he was going to write that. Well, he meant to write how are you doing? It's lonely without you, and homework is definitely dreadful with you. We need help, bad! Ron can't get his swish and flick right again, and helping him isn't the same as when you help him, he says. He keeps saying the words all wrong. Well, write back soon, Herms.  
  
Love Always,  
Harry Potter &  
  
Ronald Weasley.  
  
P.S. You may have thought it odd when Hedwig pecked you like that. It's friendly kisses from your two best mates!  
  
Hermione quickly pulled out a muggle pen, scribbled on the paper 'I'll write to you tonight. I'm at school now. Love, Hermione x x x.' Hermione tied the parchment back onto Hedwig's leg, kissed Hedwig twice on the beak. "One for Harry and one for Ron." Then she released Hedwig to fly out of the door that was open.  
  
She turned back around to find the students staring at her in shock. "'Mione? What was that all about?" Ariel asked.  
  
"Oh! That? Err. It was-ummm-it was-well, you see-my friend from Scotland has a pet owl. He trained it and everything-and-and-and-well, it knows me so it's friendly and stuff. I gotta go get my schedule." Hermione quickly muttered, turned around and ran for the headmaster's office, leaving her parents in the dust.  
  
Her parents slowly turned and followed her. "Ruddy school. Why can't they just use the post like normal people?" Hermione's dad asked, rhetorically as the walked.  
  
When her parents finally found her she was standing by the headmaster's door tapping her foot, impatiently. "What took you guys so long?" Hermione just wanted to rattle their nerves. She didn't care about them, now. She used to really love them. They were so proud of her when she first went to Hogwarts.  
  
Her parents ignored her question and knocked on the headmaster's door. "Come in." A squeaky voice came from the other side.  
  
They walked in. Her mother going first, then her dad, then her so she could try and back out. As she tried to back out, her father painfully snatched her arm for her to follow. "Don't you dare," he whispered back to her, as he pulled her in behind him. When they all got to the desk they sat down.  
  
"Name?" The headmaster was a plump, round old man who was bald.  
  
"I'm Alice Granger. This is my husband Michael Granger, and this is our daughter Hermione Granger. She is here to enroll in school." Alice stated, as she leaned in her chair, coolly crossing her legs.  
  
Hermione was so pissed at her mum; she kicked one of her mother's feet, so it would slip off of her leg. She received a screeched from her mother as she smirked. Her father gripped her arm tighter. "Ouch!"  
  
"Are you alright miss Granger?" The headmaster finally looked up.  
  
"Yes." Her and her mother answered at the same time.  
  
"Actually I was talking to your mother, but that's nice too, dear." He looked back down to his papers. "Ah. Hermione Granger. Here it is." He pulled out a piece of paper. "Here is your schedule." He handed it to her, but her mother snatched it first. She read it.  
  
"They don't teach fairy tales about real magic or anything here do they?" Michael asked.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Thank You. That'll be all. Good day Headmaster Bourne." Her father stood up, forcing her up as he was still holding onto her arm tightly. They walked out of the office, calmly.  
  
Once they were out and had shut the door behind them Hermione smacked her father with her free hand, causing him to let go. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" Hermione shouted, turning a few heads in the halls.  
  
Her father regained his composure. "GO back to class kids! This does not concern you!" The kids in the halls did as they were told. When they were gone her father smacked her back. So hard it caused Hermione to fall onto the floor, crying. "Don't you ever do that again or you will pay big, little girl! You'll come to school tomorrow. Let's go home now!"  
  
Hermione didn't move so her father kicked her, hard. "NOW!!" Hermione was in more pain so she couldn't respond so he reached down, grabbed the arm he had before, tightly, and pulled her out of the school back to their home. Hermione cried all the way.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*  
  
A/N: Yikes.I could never imagine actually writing that when I first thought of this story. I got my inspiration from watching that Julia Roberts movie called "Sleeping With The Enemy" earlier. Sad, really, but I was running out of ideas for the story and I needed something.lol  
  
Thank You:  
  
Sango-hanyou: Heehee..thanks.ok..i'll try and make this longer and stuff. I'll try to put more detail if I can, but what kinda detail do you want?  
  
Fayth: Lol.yeah..but now ya know why she considered giving up magic, but she shouldn't have.  
  
Pixie Flyer: Lol..Thanx I guess.lol  
  
Whoa! I made Hermione's mum and dad mean, huh? O well, gotta start somewhere. I'm just thinking of stuff along the way for this story. I'm not actually mapping it out!!..lol  
  
Thanx for reviewing everyone!! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I love you *blows you kisses*, I love you all!!!!!!!!  
  
Please review!!!!  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


End file.
